Sometimes Lies Play Out Well
by May996
Summary: Rachel has always had secrets, but sometimes those lies can get you involved with a spicy Latina and a sublty smart Dutch dancer. Brittany/Santana/Rachel Berrittana This is about a polygamous relationship and girl!peen


I DO NOT OWN Glee OR ANY CHARACHTERS REALATED TO THE SHOW OR THE PEOPLE INVOLVED

This story is about a polygamous/girl!peen relationship, if you do not like it or find it weird, then don't read it! (just saying)

This story does not go along with my other Glee stories whatsoever

Rachel Berry has always been a little different. If you asked her straight out it would be that she had more talent than everyone else. But really it was that she had a wee secret. Those names Quinn had called her, Rupaul, were true. She was born with a full functioning penis and no one knew except her daddies and her doctor.

Now you may think why and how did she date Finn, Jesse, and Puck. Well the whole "I'm saving myself until I'm 25" was just because she knew no one would want to make love to her and if she did try they would run off and tell everyone what a freak she really was.

And she really did like girls. But she could never date a lesbian because what girl who likes girls would want a "girl" with the wrong equipment.

And when she would make out with any boy she would not get aroused. But what did get her aroused was seeing Brittany and Santana doing anything!

A few weeks ago Brittany and Artie decided to call it quits and Santana stepped up and admitted she was in love with Brittany and they then got together. And got together they did! They would literally be humping each other in the middle of glee club and Rachel would get really hard and have to cover herself with her books and thank god for the nonbinding skirts. This caused Santana to be a lot nicer to everybody, even Rachel and even started calling her that. It made Rachel even more upset that no one would ever truly be with her like Santana was with Brittany. The way they loved each other and how much they did made Rachel sick to her stomach.

Then of coarse Vocal Adrenaline had to show up with Sunshine and sing a fantastic song with Jesse of all people! And then after they left Quinn had to say "There is no way Rachel can pull off that kind of song or performance for that matter." And everyone laughed including her so called friend Mercedes. What Rachel didn't know was that a tall Dutch blonde dancer and a feisty Latina did not laugh but rather glared at Quinn.

Santana and Brittany had to admit that Rachel wasn't so bad once you got past the whole "diva" thing. And outside of school she wasn't like that at all. And so Brittany and Santana had decided that they would try and befriend the tiny diva.

Brittany and Santana had talked about something after making love one day. They both admitted that they both had feeling for the tiny girl. And after some very hard research they came across the idea of a polygamous relationship, and decide to get to that point first they must befriend Rachel.

"Ok you guys Nationals are just around the corner and we need ideas, anyone!" asked while getting silence from everyone including Rachel who just looked down at her hands. "Rachel... maybe you and Quinn could actually write a song this time?" Mr. Schu said and as Quinn was about to answer with a snarky comment Rachel beat her to it by saying "Mr. Shcu, with all do respect I really do not want to work with Quinn or even have a solo for that matter" Everyone stopped and stared and started firing off questions as to why she wouldn't. And eventually said for everyone to leave and left only three girls inside the choir room. As Rachel finish writing she stood up and was met with two sets of eyes.

"Hi Rachel" Brittany and Santana said in creepy synchronization

"Um...Hi Brittany, Santana" Rachel said a little hesitant to be talking to them

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over to San's house with us today"

"Umm... sure I guess" Rachel said while being a little worried about what would happen

Two hours later they were all hanging out like they had been best friends for years. And at school, much to Rachel's dismay, they hung out too. It was one day two months down the road that changed everything.

They were all in Rachel's room with Rachel sitting in her desk chair and her feet up on the desk with Santana and Brittany on her bed.

"Hey Rach" Santana said while getting her attention

"Yeah San" Rachel said while spinning around in the chair to straddle it backwards and look at them

"Why haven't you dated anyone since Finn broke up with you?"

"Umm... I guess the right person hasn't stepped up to the plate yet" Rachel said while looking at the floor.

"Well, what if more than one person stepped up" Santana said and was now in front of Rachel and before Rachel could say anything Santana leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled apart Rachel turned to look at Brittany who was at her left who then kissed her. Rachel jumped up out her chair to gawk at them

"Wait...what the hell you guys?" Rachel said while jumping up

"Rachel, San and I did some research and we could be in a relationship if you want to." Brittany said  
>"Is this the only reason you guys wanted to be my friends in the first place?" Rachel half yelled and other half sounded really pissed that they used her<p>

"Yes and no Rachel. We really wanted you and the only way we could get with you was to first earn you trust and to become your friend" Brittany said while proving she was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Do you really want to be with me or is this just for sex or something?" Rachel asked unsure of what to do

"We really want to be with you Rachel, we care about you" Santana said and Brittany nodded her head quickly

"If I say yes, does this mean we are all equally in this relationship together?" Rachel said while in her mind she was jumping up and down and thanking the heavens

"Yes" they both said and then they both leaned over and kissed Rachel simultaneously

Things were going great and Brittany and Santana understood that Rachel wanted to wait to make love because it would be her first time, but really Rachel was trying to draw out the fact that those two goddesses would break up with her when they found out about her condition. Everybody knew they were friends, but no one knew about their relationship.

And it was all going so well until a month later when Rachel had gone to her locker to get her glee music during the middle of glee. Dave walked up to her and dumped a double slushie on her head and walked away without another word. She didn't have any extra clothes because she hadn't gotten slushied in over five months. So she proceeded to walk through the halls back to the choir room. When she opened the door gasped were heard and a few cuss words on the boys and Santana's part.

"Rach...who?" Santana asked through gritted teeth and while Brittany hugged Rachel not caring about the slush.

"...D...av..e" Rachel said while stuttering from the cold. Santana was ready to go and kick his sorry ass for hurting one of her babies.

"San, don't"

"Fine, but we're going home, now!" Santana said to Rachel and Brittany, not having any problems with it.

They stopped at there lockers and then drove home in Santana's car to the Berry's house not caring about the slushie on her seats. The Berry men weren't home, per usual.

"Ray-Bear, do you want any help?" Brittany asked with a glint in her eye.

"No, I'll only be a few minutes, just wait down here, okay?"

"Sure, baby whatever you need" Santana said as she watched that perfect ass waltz up the stairs.

As Rachel showered, Santana and Brittany waited downstairs and watched TV. Brittany wanted some gum, and knew there was some in Rachel's purse, so Santana went to go get it, but found something different inside, condoms. Santana and Brittany went to the first logical thing they could, Rachel was cheating, with a guy. So they waited for Rachel. Ready to give her hell.

Rachel walked back down the stairs to find a very angry Santana and a crying Brittany. When Rachel walked over to hug Brittany she was met with a slap to the face.

"What the hell Brittany?" Rachel screeched, holding her face

"How could you!" she said with tears running down her face

"How could I what?"

Santana leaped up looking mad and having tears in her eyes

"How could you make us wait for you while you're off fucking some guy, Rachel!" Santana yelled throwing the condoms onto the coffee table for full display

Rachel was screwed, either she could tell them the truth and have them break up with her or not tell them the truth or have them leave her. But Brittany was upset, and they at least deserved the truth

"Oh..."Rachel said while sitting down

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Brittany said while looking like she wanted to slap her again

"NO! Okay I'll tell you the truth, but if you decide to leave me, please don't tell anyone else!" Rachel said and Santana and Brittany just glared at her

She saw it as a yes and a now or never moment. She grabbed the buckle on her belt and pulled her pants down. She put her head down as she started to cry and pulled down her boy shorts. She was met with gasps and that only made her cry more.

Santana and Brittany could only stare at Rachel's dick. They were shocked yes, but also relieved that she wasn't cheating on them. And they were both slightly turned on because Rachel was hung! She was at least six or six and a half inches.

Rachel was waiting for the door to slam or another slap or yelling, but not a gentle hand to her face pulling it up. She was met with two smiling faces

"Rachie, it's not that bad" Brittany said while rubbing were she slapped her

"How is it not that bad? Aren't you both going to leave me now?" Rachel said while wanting to cover up her package

"What of course not baby, we aren't leaving just because you have a cock" Santana said while smirking at her penis.

"Can I?" Santana said while reaching out to her dick. And before she could answer Santana's hand was wrapped around it causing them both to moan. Brittany then leaned up and took off Rachel's shirt and then began to suck on her breasts. She then switched to sucking on her right nipple while twisting the other in her left hand.

Then as if out of some fantasy Santana got her knees and put her entire length in her mouth. Brittany slowly went down her body, kissing and sucking, then reaching Santana to kiss her around Rachel's thick dick. Brittany then took her length in her mouth and then making eye contact with Rachel causing Rachel to buck forward. Santana leaned lower to take one of her balls in her mouth and suckle.

"MMM... baby...your berries taste so good" Santana said while taking off her shirt and bra, releasing her gorgeous breasts. This caused Rachel buck more and grip Brittany hair and try to pull her away.

"Brit-Brit, I'm gunna cum, you might want to move!" Rachel said while closing her eyes, so close to sweet release. Brittany only sucked harder, wanting all of her sweet cum

Rachel came hard, and Brittany swallowed it all like a champ.

"Aww, Brit baby, you didn't let me have a taste of her honey!" "Rach, Baby, can you fix that?" Santana said with very fake doe eyes, and almost as soon as she recovered, she was hard again.

That was how the entire weekend was spent, the three of them exploring each other. Rachel lost her virginity to her girls, and almost as soon as the weekend started it ended and on Sunday Rachel dropped another bomb.

The three of them lay cuddled together on her bed with Rachel in the middle. Rachel leaned over to Brittany and whispered "I love you" and in return she got an "And I love you" This caused Santana to roll over. Rachel put her hand on Santana's cheek

"San, I love you" Rachel said and Santana started to cry a little "Rach, I love you too, baby" "Britt-Britt, I love you" Santana leaned over Rachel's face to kiss Brittany, causing Rachel to get hard

"Really, Rach, again" Santana said

"Sorry, I'll take care of it" Rachel said while reaching down to grab her dick, but two hands wrapped around her first

"No, now that you have us, you never have to jack-off by yourself" Brittany said while reaching over to grab a condom

"Whoa, wait if Brit gets your dick what do I get?" Santana whined while watching Brittany ride Rachel

Rachel responded by grabbing her hips and pulling them over her face to lick her Latina pussy. As Rachel had a Latina on her upper half and Dutch on her lower she realized how lucky she was to have become friends with them.

That was how they spent their high school days, becoming closer and closer no matter what the town of Lima, Ohio threw at them. After graduation they all left for New York, to take the world by storm, forever intertwined with one another. And after college Rachel had one more surprise, rings! (wink-wink)

Thank you for reading this and if you liked it please comment! And if you didn't like it, tell me! Again I do not own anything Glee or Fox related.


End file.
